Egoista
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: "Kalau kau memusatkan sebuah hubungan ke dirimu, berarti kau egois. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang seperti itu, Sakura-chan." NaruSaku Inside!


**Egoista**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author nggak ngambil keuntungan materil apapun dari ini.

Rated: T ajah

Genre: Nggak tahu. Serius nggak tahu, jadi aku pasang aja Friendship/Romance

Pairing: NaruSaku

* * *

_**Somewhere at a café. 03.00 PM.**_

Naruto menunggu. Gadis berseragam SMA di hadapan tampak sibuk mengaduk-aduk minuman dinginnya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengulangi perkataannya.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku?"

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat wajah cepat. Sedikit surai berpigmen merah muda ikut terayun. "Eh, apa?"

Naruto mendecak gusar. "Aku pinjam catatan Kimiamu, Sakura_-chan_. Catatanku nggak lengkap."

"Hee, tak biasanya kau pinjam catatan orang lain, Naruto? Apa ini tanda-tanda akhirnya kau sadar belajar itu penting?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengaduk tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Mimpi saja sana," tukas lelaki itu. "Lusa ujian, aku mau buat contekan."

"Eeh, nggak jadi, nggak jadi!" Sakura mencoba merebut kembali bukunya. "Aku nggak mau kau dapat nilai bagus karena nyontek. Curang!"

Naruto dengan lihai mengelak, meliuk-liukkan buku Sakura di udara. "Hidup terlalu singkat kalau hanya dihabiskan untuk belajar." Begitu Sakura lengah, cepat-cepat Naruto menjejalkannya ke ransel di sisinya.

Sakura mencibir, "Sombong. Kepedean."

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu dari dulu. Kalau tidak, percuma kenal bertahun-tahun dengan Tuan Populer ini." Naruto berlagak menyibak poni.

"Menjijikkan," Sakura mendesis _ilfeel_. "Kenapa sih kau cuma berlagak nista di depanku? Dengan orang lain, kau malah sok _cool_. Ih."

"Itu namanya pencitraan, Sakura_-chan_," Naruto menyahut santai. "Orang lain menilai kita dari apa yang mereka lihat. Kalau kita bersikap keren, mereka akan menganggap kita keren. Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau nggak bersikap keren di depanku, supaya aku juga menganggapmu keren—hei, itu minumku!" Sakura berseru sewot melihat Naruto menyambar gelasnya dan meminum beberapa teguk.

"Minta," ujar Naruto sambil mengembalikan minuman Sakura.

"Bilang minta tuh bukan pas balikin minumnya," Sakura menggerutu. "Nyebelin."

Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Seharusnya kau bangga, tahu. Di depanmu aku nggak berpura-pura, ini aku yang sebenarnya."

"_Yeah, yeah_, terserahlah. Kau sudah sering bilang itu dan aku nggak bangga sama sekali."

Naruto tergelak. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah bete Sakura—yang sering ia sebut seperti cumi-cumi karena mulut Sakura menyerupai hewan itu. Setidaknya, begitulah yang ia lihat di kartun.

"Hei, aku serius," katanya sejurus kemudian. "Kau ini berbeda dari yang lain, kau spesial. Karena itu aku nggak harus menutupi apapun darimu."

"Hm," Sakura menggumam tak jelas. "Kurasa lebih pantas disebut: Aku spesial karena aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil, jadi percuma kau bersikap keren karena aku sudah tahu itu lagakmu saja."

"Yah, itu juga sih," Naruto akhirnya mengaku. "Bahkan sinyal-sinyal _flirting_ yang kugunakan nggak mempan padamu."

"Oh, kau _flirting_ padaku?" Sakura bertanya heran. "Wah, terima kasih, aku terharu."

"Kasih respon yang lebih nyenengin, gitu," sungut Naruto.

"Hei, terima kenyataan saja. Aku tidak terpengaruh _flirting_mu. Kalaupun iya, aku juga nggak mau punya pacar sepertimu," tukas si gadis.

"HEEE?! Memangnya kenapa? Aku ini tampan, ramah, terkenal, dan tidak bodoh-bodoh amat, kok!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Pilihan kata yang disebut Naruto terakhir menunjukkan kemampuan intelektual pemuda itu. "Pertama, kau narsis luar biasa."

Perkataan plus tatapan datar Sakura membuat Naruto _shock_, terhenyak lebay.

"Kau juga tidak _gentle_, tidak keren, tidak perhatian—yah, pokoknya jauh dari kriteria lelaki idaman."

Naruto terdiam—kali ini sungguhan-tapi berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap normal. "Memangnya … lelaki seperti apa yang kauinginkan, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Hm…." Sakura menerawang ke kaca besar di sisi, yang berfungsi sebagai dinding sekaligus jendela _cafe_. "Dia harus cerdas, aku tak mau berpasangan dengan orang bodoh."—Saat mengatakan ini, Naruto meringis- "Tampangnya juga enak dilihat, tidak mesti super tampan, yang penting aku suka melihatnya. Dia juga harus _gentle_, perhatian, juga memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia akan menyekakan air mataku kalau aku menangis. Yang dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa aku adalah pacarnya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untukku. Memberikan kejutan kecil, memelukku, mengusap kepalaku, dan rela meluangkan waktu untukku meski dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama. Melihat gelagat Naruto yang tak berniat menyela, Sakura melanjutkan,

"Lalu dia akan menjadi pihak yang aktif. Maksudku, masa perempuan, sih, yang lebih agresif?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku sakit, dia akan merawatku dengan baik... Kalau aku sedang merasa rendah diri, dia yang akan menyemangatiku. Dia akan membuat kepercayaan diriku bangkit lagi, sehingga aku bisa mencapai prestasi terbaik yang kubisa. Setelah itu, dia akan ikut bergembira dengan keberhasilanku. Sesekali, dia akan memperlakukanku dengan sangat manis seperti tuan putri, dan kadang-kadang juga menggodaku sampai aku _blushing_ hebat."

Naruto menggumam tak jelas menanggapinya.

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak baca komik _shoujo_, soalnya cowok yang kayak gitu nggak mungkin ada di dunia nyata, 'kan," Sakura tertawa pahit. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin punya pacar seperti itu."

Naruto masih diam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura sampai heran dibuatnya, kenapa tetap bungkam selama itu?

"Hei, Naruto, katakan sesuatu dong."

"Hm..." Naruto akhirnya angkat suara. "Kalau lelaki yang kauinginkan seperti itu, kau benar-benar akan menjadi seseorang yang egois, Sakura_-chan_." Tatapan mata biru _sapphire_ Naruto mengarah lurus pada _emerald_ Sakura. Raut wajahnya begitu serius, tak seperti biasanya.

"A-apa ... kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Naruto?" Sakura tergagap, sedikit salah tingkah, tak nyaman ditatap begitu intens oleh lawan jenis.

"Kau egois kalau memusatkan sebuah hubungan ke dirimu," Naruto berkata lagi. Pandangannya masih tak berubah. "Kau tahu, bukan hanya perempuan yang ingin diperlakukan seperti itu ... laki-laki juga."

"La-laki-laki...?"

"Dari semua kalimatmu, terlihat jelas kalau kau ingin diperhatikan. Tapi kau cenderung tidak ingin memerhatikan. Bagaimana menurutmu perasaan laki-laki, kalau pacarnya menuntut perhatian lebih sementara dirinya tak pernah diperhatikan?" Naruto bertanya sarkastik.

"Eh ... tentu saja aku akan memerhatikan pacarku!" Sakura membela diri. "Tapi bukannya sudah hukum alam, lelaki yang melindungi wanita? Lelaki yang memperhatikan wanita? Aku nggak pernah dengar ada cewek yang super perhatian ke cowoknya!"

"Soalnya kau terlalu mengandalkan komik," Naruto membalas. "Di dunia nyata, laki-laki juga ingin perlakuan yang sama. Tapi kami nggak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung, sebut saja karena harga diri. Jadi yang diharapkan adalah perempuan yang mengerti apa yang kami inginkan. Bukan perempuan yang maunya diperhatikan terus."

"Tapi ... teman-teman kita, hampir semuanya seperti itu." Sakura mencoba mengingat beberapa nama pasangan di sekolah dan menyebutnya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Hubungan yang kayak gitu nggak akan bertahan lama. Dalam hitungan bulan, pasti putus."

"Iya sih..." Sakura mengakui, teringat sahabatnya yang cantik dan manja, namun berkali-kali percintaannya kandas.

"Kami, laki-laki, juga menginginkan yang sama. Perempuan yang dipilihnya tidak harus cantik, tapi lebih ke kepribadiannya yang membuat kami senang. Perempuan yang bangga menggandeng kami saat kencan. Kalau sakit, kami juga ingin dirawat pacar. Pasti jadi motivasi biar cepat sembuh. Digoda cewek sampai _blushing_, juga kedengarannya menyenangkan—eh, maksudku digoda seperti yang kau sebut sebelumnya, kau ngerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk sekali.

"Terus ... memang biasanya laki-laki yang duluan memeluk dan mencium, tapi kalau perempuan yang duluan, kenapa nggak? Biar ada variasi, gitu."

Sakura menjawab dengan nada sedikit sinis. "Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti laki-laki itu hanya memikirkan sentuhan."

"Eeengg... Terkadang, ya," Naruto mengakui. "Tapi perbuatan, tatapan mata, kata-kata penyemangat dari cewek, itu lebih bikin ... err ... 'ketagihan' daripada sentuhan."

Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Apa laki-laki juga mengharapkan perempuan akan memberikan segalanya?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. "Tergantung. Kalau soal ... ehm ... keperawananmu, apa kau mau memberikannya pada pacarmu?"

"Eh..." Sakura kelabakan. Bingung bagaimana menjawab. Awalnya ia berencana membiarkan itu menjadi pertanyaan retoris, tapi tatapan Naruto seperti menuntut sebuah jawaban. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu... Kudengar banyak teman kita yang memberikan keperawanan ke pacar mereka, katanya karena cinta dan takut ditinggalkan. Jadi kalau aku di posisi mereka ... mungkin aku juga akan memberikannya... Ah, aku tidak tahu!"

"Jangan diberikan," Naruto berkata tegas, seperti menitah. "Kalau ada yang memintamu melakukan 'itu', jangan diberikan. Langsung saja putus dengannya!"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

"Itu artinya, laki-laki itu tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Laki-laki yang tulus itu akan melindungimu, menjaga kehormatanmu, membagi hidupnya denganmu. Bukannya merenggut keperawananmu, ingat, kau hanya punya satu! Kalau dia memaksa, tantang dia untuk menikahimu. Pasti tidak sanggup, dan itu berarti dia tak berencana menjalin hubungan jangka panjang denganmu. Kau bisa tebak sendiri bagaimana _ending_ hubungan kalian," tukas Naruto.

Sakura terdiam. Di satu sisi, ia tak berkutik dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Di sisi lainnya, ia kagum bagaimana Naruto bisa berpikiran sedewasa itu. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ini pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara begitu serius dengannya.

Naruto meraih _latte_nya dan meminumnya sedikit. Bicara panjang lebar membuat kerongkongannya kering. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang bersuara, hanya mengaduk-aduk minuman masing-masing.

"Kau … tahu dari mana?" Suara gadis yang biasanya lantang kini terdengar lirih.

Naruto menghela napas sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Teman sekelas kita … maksudku yang laki-laki, mereka banyak yang seperti itu. Mendekati perempuan cuma untuk nafsu dan ego sok hebat mereka. Beberapa malah bangga kalau berhasil mengambil keperawanan pacarnya." Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke luar jendela, menatap benci entah untuk siapa. "Aku benci yang seperti itu. Tidak menghargai namanya. Kalau beneran suka, jaga. Kalau cuma untuk main-main, keterlaluan sampai ke ranjang. Apalagi kalau pakai ancaman."

Sakura, entah bagaimana ikut merasakan kekesalan Naruto. Mengerti kekecewaan pemuda itu terhadap teman-temannya. Sejumlah teman sekelas mereka—menurutnya-memang pantas masuk golongan pria brengsek.

Ia ikut menghela napas. "Aku setuju katamu," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi aku ingin tahu, dari mana kaupelajari semua itu? Naruto yang biasa rasanya tak akan bicara serius seperti ini." Sakura mencoba bercanda demi mencairkan suasana, apa daya Naruto tetap mempertahankan air mukanya.

"Ayahku. Dia mengajariku dengan menunjukkan bagaimana ia memperlakukan Ibu. Di mataku, Ayah dan Ibu bukan sekedar suami-istri, mereka … berbagi dan mendukung seperti sahabat, juga mencintai seolah satu sama lain sangat berharga," Naruto menghembuskan napas berat. "Sayangnya, Ayah sudah meninggalkan kami lebih dulu." Ia tersenyum getir.

Sakura jadi tak enak hati. Ia ingat benar hari ketika Minato_-san_—ayah Naruto-dimakamkan tujuh tahun lalu. Gelap, mendung, kelabu. Semuanya berkabung, termasuk dirinya yang masih kecil.

"Ayahmu akan bangga kalau tahu anaknya sudah punya prinsip hidup yang kuat begini." Sakura menghibur. "Jangan sedih, Naruto. Memiliki prinsip hidup artinya kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku sepenuhnya menyetujui apa yang kau bilang."

"Itu bukan prinsip hidup," Naruto membantah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi egois, atau kau merelakan tubuhmu digerayangi laki-laki lain."

"Ugh," Sakura meringis. "Terlalu banyak membicarakan ini membuatku mual sendiri."

"Kenapa harus mual? Itu 'kan supaya kau melindungi dirimu sendiri," Naruto menukas balik.

"Uh, maksudku … membicarakan ini dengan seorang laki-laki, ini aneh…"

"Meskipun kita sudah mengenal sekian lama, kau tetap canggung?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sakura terkesiap. "Astaga, tentu saja, bodoh! Maksudku, kau laki-laki, aneh membicarakan keperawanan denganmu!"

Naruto diam. "Kalau kau tak suka, aku … tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi," ucapnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman, Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura tertegun. Lalu ia berdeham sekali. "Tidak … maksudku aku tidak nyaman dengan topiknya. Tapi saat kau bicara panjang lebar tadi, menurutku sangat keren … dan _gentle_. Mungkin jika kau bersikap dewasa seperti tadi—MUNGKIN, sinyal-sinyal _flirting_mu akan sampai padaku."

Naruto terperangah. "Kau serius, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Aku bilang MUNGKIN," Sakura mengulang.

Namun tak urung wajah Naruto mencerah. "Meskipun cuma _'mungkin'_, tapi kalau kau yang bilang, bagiku itu _'pasti'_!"

"Astaga, sifat narsis kepedeanmu sudah muncul lagi!"

Naruto mengabaikan Sakura. "Lagipula aku bukan anak-anak lagi, aku akan belajar bersikap lebih dewasa, supaya aku pantas mendampingimu. Dan suatu hari nanti, sinyal-sinyalku akhirnya akan membuatmu luluh!"

"Heh," Sakura mengangkat dagu menantang. "Coba saja. Kita lihat bagaimana akhirnya. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, aku sudah hapal modusmu, tahu."

Naruto tergelak. "Bukan masalah. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kau itu beda, Sakura_-chan_. Aku tidak bisa menghadapimu dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Pokoknya, kau tunggu saja sampai akhirnya nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku, sampai-sampai tak mau melepasku!"

"Menjijikkan! Aku tak mau jadi cewek manja begitu!"

Naruto tertawa.

.

.

.

Diam-diam, ujung bibir Sakura tertarik sedikit. Ia tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi. Samar, memang. Tapi bukankah itu permulaan yang bagus?

.

.

.

**.::FIN::.**

* * *

A/N: HA HA HA HA HA HA—aneh ya? =_=" Sejujurnya aku agak khawatir dengan karakterisasi fic ini. Aku bukan pendukung NaruSaku, jadi aku kurang tahu gimana interaksi cinta (?) mereka. Mengandalkan sifat dasar Naruto dan Sakura, jadinya begini deh. Semoga nggak OOC-OOC amat yah orz orz orz

Ide fic ini datang dari kata-kata sinis Ayahku, "Jadi Quint (nama asli disamarkan XD) maunya diperhatiin terus sama suaminya, gitu? Mana bisa. Bubar rumah tangga! Suami Quint bisa cari istri baru buat nyayangin dia. Mau!?"

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng.

Inspirasi emang bisa datang dari mana aja ya, bahkan dari kata-kata marah orang tua sendiri hahaha -_-" –Dan, oh, aku belum nikah, btw. Masih sangat sangat muda *sibak rambut slow-mo* *efek cling-cling* *aroma shampo menguar*

Oh iya, kalau tahu genre yang tepat buat fic ini, mohon kasih tahu saya yah u.u

**Review please? **


End file.
